The goals of this project are (1) to identifiy and localize GABA-containing and acetylcholine-containing neurons within the CNS in animals and man, both in normal and in disease states by immunohistochemical techniques, and (2) to quantitate the synthesizing enzymes of GABA and acetylcholine in tissue and body fluids of patients with neurologic diseases by radioimmunoassay techniques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Fahn, S.: Regional distribution studies of GABA and other putative neurotransmitters and their enzymes, in Roberts, E., Chase, T.N., Tower, D.B. (eds.): GABA in Nervous System Function. New York, Raven Press, 1976, pp. 169-186.